paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marx
Marx is the main antagonist and final boss of the Milky Way Wishes in ''Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. He had originally appeared as a small jester, somewhat resembling Mirror Kirby, bouncing on a multicolored beach ball. As of Kirby: Star Allies, it is revealed he survived his apparent death from the explosion of the Galactic Nova, and appears as a protagonist, rather than a villain, even deciding to help Kirby despite their past history. Marx will serve as a major protagonist of Kirby: Star Heroes https://discord.gg/pTrMeXF Appearance Marx appears to be a small jester with no legs, arms or hands. He wears brown shoes with small light brown dashes going across them that look like shoelaces. His skin is a light purple/pink color with two big expressive eyes that lie under his hat. His hat is divided into two colors with different shapes on each side. Marx has red with white triangles on the right side and blue with white circles on the left. Marx wears a red bow tie under his mouth, which has a fixed smile. His beach ball is striped with the colors of hi hat: red, white, and blue, although artwork shows a yellow stripe on it. Personality Although Marx acts nice and has a bit of a mischievous and playful personality, inside he is evil, wicked, malevolent, and cunning. When a plan does not go as planned, he gets angered and will attempt at anything in order to make it the right way again. Marx is also incredibly intelligent and manipulative, as he was able to trick the sun and moon into fighting. But as of Kirby: Star Allies, he decided to help Kirby. He is now playful and polite to Kirby, Though he may be mischievous. Marx is ready to protect Kirby when the moment comes. Biography Marx makes his first appearance in the Milky Way Wishes sub-game in Kirby Super Star. He appeared as the main Antagonist of the game, and is also the final boss. Abilities Ball Kick: Marx kicks balls in quick succession at a low angle, the balls can trip enemies. Radiant Flight: '''Marx grows wings and hovers, taking on a more bosslike appearance. The wings can damage enemies. '''Black Hole using Radiant Flight: '''Marx Inhales a large quantity of nearby enemies, if any, and deals massive damage to bosses. '''Marx Flip Ultima: '''Marx jumps down into the ground and becomes an invulnerable shadow for up to four seconds. He then blasts upwards in a Shadow Uppercut. '''Soul: He transforms himself into a fearsome bat-like monstrosity with golden yellow colored wings with two sharp fang-like claws jutting out from each one. This makes his attacks stronger Weaponry *Cutter Ability: With the cutter Ability, Marx is able to slash at enemies at a high speed, wounding them if it lands. *Ice Ability: With the Ice Ability, Marx freezes enemies at a close range. Trivia *Marx, despite being an antagonist of the Kirby Games, has made a choice to defend kirby rather than hurt him, he also has made multiple cameos in Kirby Games. Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Category:Powerful